Beside the path
by AnadoraBlack
Summary: Irri is now a Jedi Knight. As the Republic comes closer to its ends, she has to learn how to forgive, and how to forget... Anakin/OC with a looooot of angst. Sequel to Destined for more and Kept hidden
1. Loss and gain

_A/N: There we go people! Welcome to all new readers! But before you start reading, this is a sequel, so should you stumble upon this, it'd be better for you to first read Destined for more and Kept hidden. Other than that, good reading to all!_

_Italic speeches: _mind-bound speech

**Bold speech:** visions

* * *

**1. Loss and gain**

* * *

Irri woke up that morning with a nagging feeling at the back of her head. A twitch in the Force, the presence of two Force-sensitives that had come back to her system.

A small smile played at her lips when she recognized the auras.

"Obie... Ani..."

She got up and quickly got dressed, her short, spiky blonde hair ruffled, and got out of her rooms and into the now familiar sitting-room of Senator Amidala.

Almost a year prior, Padmé had asked the Temple to assign Irri to her protection ad vitam aeternam. And the Knight could have only agreed.

It was soon after her return from Felucia, soon after...

She wanted to forget, but couldn't, not when...

!-!-!-!-!

"Irri! You're awake!"

Eirtaé walked to her, a huge grin on her lips, a hand on her swollen belly.

Irri smiled after glancing down briefly. The child of her best friends was growing inside that belly. And she felt as equally happy and sad about it. "Good morning, Taé. How is this little devil today?"

"She's perfectly fine. How about her godmother?"

Eirtaé had decided without Obi-Wan's consent to assign Irri to the care of their child should anything happen.

And something should very well happen soon.

"I'm okay. I think Obi-Wan and Anakin have come back today, I could feel it while waking up."

Eirtaé's smile didn't falter until a door slid open behind them both, making them turn and bow the head.

!-!-!-!-!

"Senator Amidala."

Padmé sighed. "I told you before, Irri. Call me Padmé."

The Jedi smirked. "I know. But it is my duty to call you formally. At least when we're not alone."

"Well, we are alone, so please." She walked to an armchair and sat, rubbing her equally swollen belly under her fingers.

Irri didn't know what hurt her more. The fact that Anakin had conceived a child with his _wife_, or that he had crawled into her bed during a lonely night, and that she had _let_ him...

!-!-!-!-!

It happened four months prior. Irri was called for an emergency inside the Temple. Aayla Secura, her former Master, had been taken ill and had asked to see her.

And that night, Anakin bolted into her room, sweating cold, infuriatingly sad and lonely, and had told her how much he missed her, how much he regretted marrying Padmé, how much he cared...

She had opened her arms without thinking, and there she was...

With the unforgiving guilt of having betrayed both herself and someone she respected.

With the as equally unforgiving guilt of still loving him as if he was hers and not another's.

!-!-!-!-!

"I hear the Jedis have sent a rescuing party to salvage the Chancellor."

Palpatine had been abducted by General Grievous, a half-droid half-alien chief within the Separatists' force.

Irri nodded. "Indeed, Master Yoda spoke of that. And by what I can feel is happening above our heads right now, I'd say they asked Anakin and Obi-Wan."

Her gaze widened, tears of joy glistening in them. "They're back?"

Irri nodded. "So it seems."

"So this is a happy day."

The Jedi nodded, but thought otherwise. Happy day? She wasn't this sure...

!-!-!-!-!

Half and hour later, the elevator in the living-room announced a visitor.

Irri was the one to greet him.

A smirk formed onto her lips at once. "Senator Organa."

"Knight Nabié."

Irri smiled wider. "What brings you here this early, Bail?"

He sighed. "All Senators have been called to the Senate. Chancellor Palpatine has been rescued and is on his way. We have to be there before him."

She nodded. "Stay here, I'll call Padmé."

But she was already on her way, Dormé on her heels. "I hear I am needed at the Senate, Bail. Have you come to escort me?"

"As always, Padmé."

She chuckled. "Let us go then." Her gaze shifted to Irri. "Feel free to go anywhere you wish, I don't think I might need you where I'm going."

The Jedi's heart twitched at those words, and she knew was lurked behind them. She wanted to greet Anakin alone. To tell him the great news.

She nodded. "Then I shall go to the Temple. I will come back later."

Padmé nodded. "Thank you, Irri."

And she escaped the room.

!-!-!-!-!

"You still don't like her, little blossom..."

Irri sighed, Eirtaé coming to stand next to her. "If Obi-Wan married another, would you like that other?"

"God no."

"Then you know why I feel this way." She turned around and faced her friend. "I'll go say hello to old friends now, I'll see you later." She put her hand onto her friend's belly for a second. "And you, little one."

But before she could walk away, Eirtaé stopped her. "Irri, are you sure you're alright?"

She sighed sadly before stepping into the elevator herself. "I don't think I will ever be alright again, Taé."

!-!-!-!-!

The hangar of the Temple was buzzing with people when Irri parked her speeder.

When she overheard a mech saying that they were awaiting Master Kenobi's shuttle, she smirked to herself and hid into the shadows of the greatest ship present, that of the Counsel.

Not long after, said shuttle landed, and a beige-clad figure got out, with ever-growing beard sticking out in the pale face and pale outfit.

Obi-Wan stopped a few paces later, and a smirk formed onto his own lips.

"You can get out of the shadows, I know you're here."

Irri smiled and walked forward, coming into her friend's sight. "Oh, I didn't know you were coming, Master Kenobi."

"Sure you didn't."

They stared at each other for long moments before two huge grins formed onto their faces and they hurried in each other's arms.

Irri had never hugged someone tighter in her whole life.

"I was so worried."

"Well, I am safe. We both are." He sensed her frown at his words. "Is something wrong?"

She untangled herself from him and started walking towards the Temple itself, sighing. "I feel ever more...inclined to resign, Obie."

"Why? Because of Anakin?"

"No, because of you." His red eyebrows shot up, and she felt the need to explain. "You are going to be a father, Obi-Wan. Something I can never be."

He smirked. "No, you can't be a father. You are a woman."

"You know what I mean."

"Irri, I didn't...I didn't plan to become a parent. It sort of...was an accident. But a welcomed one. I don't intend to take part in the child's life as a real father should. I can't. This was a mistake. As agreeable a mistake it was."

Irri took her friend's hand and squeezed tight. "But you are still going to have a child. Who will have some of your features. Whose name you will choose."

"And you are going to be her godmother. Share in that happiness." He stopped in his tracks, facing her, both his hands going to her shoulders. "I know these past years have been hell for you, but...embrace those little moments. Embrace them, Irri. Be happy, I beg you. It kills me to see you this sad."

A small smile formed onto her lips, not reaching her eyes. "I am trying. I swear I am."

"Good." His arm went around her shoulders and he planted a kiss onto her head. "Now come, I have to be debriefed and I'd like a good time spent with you. As horrible as it sounds."


	2. Falling apart

_A/N: Thank you to all those who have already put alerts and favourites on this story. Really, I love you. :)_

* * *

**2. Falling apart**

* * *

Days passed. Nights passed.

And every night, Irri was plagued with nightmares. Oh, some wouldn't have called those memories a nightmare, but for her, it was hell all over again.

Reliving the night that Anakin had betrayed himself and her was not her favourite thing.

At all.

So one night, Irri got up and wrapped her cloak around her, going for a walk on the docking pad of Padmé's senatorial apartments.

Because she was perfectly aware of the private apartments she had in the residential part of Coruscant. Apartments she shared with her husband.

!-!-!-!-!

Irri had been walking around, relishing in the relative quietness of this night, when a shuttle approached.

And as it got closer yet, she could feel, and see, who it was.

After all, she had been the one to council him to paint his speeder in green..

The cockpit opened, revealing Anakin, clad in his now usual dark outfit – and she felt it was wrong – a smile on his lips.

That is, until he noticed her.

Then, he frowned.

It pained her even more to know how things had changed between them. _Friends forever_. Or not.

"Irri? What are you doing here?"

She smiled sadly. "You know what I'm mean doing here, Knight Skywalker. I am protecting your wife's life."

He gritted his teeth. "Someone might hear you."

"No one's here, Ani. I can feel it, as can you. No need to be harsh with me." Then she paused and moved aside for him to pass. "I believe you will find her asleep."

He moved past her indeed, but whirled around before he reached the elevator. "I hope you haven't told anyone about that night."

Irri kept her back to him, tears falling down on her cheeks, and shook her head. "Of course I haven't. Good night, Ani."

"Yes, good night. Knight Nabié."

And as the elevator rose behind her, she fell to her knees, and sobbed.

!-!-!-!-!

The following morning, Irri found herself facing Master Windu in one of the Temple's corridors.

"You want to leave Senator Amidala's side?"

She nodded. "Yes, Master. I would wish to be more useful to the Order."

His brow furrowed. "If the Senator has asked for protection, it means she needs it."

"I have spent a long time at her service, sir. Nothing grave ever happened. The war is still raging, and I feel useless standing in a sitting-room all day, watching politics unfold."

To that a smirk appeared on the master's black lips. "Yes, I can understand. But, Knight Nabié...you have not been on the field for quite a long time now. I wouldn't think it wise to go back now...on your own."

"Then assign me to one of the oldest Masters. Please."

There was a paused. Master Windu seemed to considerate her answer. "What about the Senator. She asked for you precisely to be her protection. I'm not sure she would be happy to learn you have resigned."

"Believe me, she won't be upset. Not now..."

"I wished I could know what that means. Well, Knight Nabié, I shall discuss this with the Counsel. You'll be informed of their choice."

She bowed the head and stopped walking. "Thank you, Master Windu. As always."

He bowed the head too, then resumed his walking towards the Counsel room.

!-!-!-!-!

"I wish I knew what you were talking about."

Irri felt a smile on her lips and whirled around.

Obi-Wan and Anakin were walking towards her, no doubt having a meeting of their own.

She walked towards her friend, ignoring the other. "I won't tell you. Unless you torture me."

"And we both know I'd be terrible at that game." He took her hand and put it in the crook of his arm. "How are you today?"

"Better, I dare say. Things are starting to change for me, at last."

"Change? Dear me, now I want to know!"

Irri cast a quick glance at Anakin beside them, whose icy gaze was locked onto the horizon, ignoring them altogether, then sighed. "I'll tell you. Later." Then she smiled again. "Where are you heading?"

"Counsel room, darling. We have been summoned."

"As if you could be summoned, Obie. You are a member of the Counsel now, not their subordinates."

"I am still young in this whole...thing." He chuckled. "Where shall I find you later?"

She huffed. "Why? Do you plan on torturing me after all?"

"Merely dining with you. I've got news." And the way his eyes were twinkling told her it had something to do with Eirtaé and their child. "So?"

She smiled wider. "I'll be in my quarters, I think. Do not wish to return this early, when no one needs me anyway."

Anakin's gaze turned to her for a split second, and she knew he knew. He knew what she had asked Master Windu.

And when his jaw jutted, she couldn't help but hope a little.

"I'll leave you to it, Master Kenobi. Behave." Irri lightly kissed her friend's cheek, then nodded to Anakin before turning around and go back towards the Knights' quarters.

Not without hearing her friend's voice behind her, though.

"Will you tell me what's happened that you don't even look at her anymore?"


	3. Parenthood

_A/N: I realised while writing this chapter that Beside the path will probably go either really slow or really fast, because not much will happen in Irri's vicinity while everything happens around Obi-Wan and Anakin... I'll have to work on that. Anyway, this chapter is a little short, I know, but I wanted the topic to remain the same throughout. ;)_

* * *

**3. Parenthood**

* * *

A good two hours later, Obi-Wan came to fetch Irri and brought her to his favourite diner: Dex's.

The alien cook greeted both of them as old friends – Irri had met him quite a long time prior, thanks to her friend – and served them a good portion of their favourite meal.

It is then that Obi-Wan's gaze darkened and became uneasy.

"Is there something wrong, Obie?"

The master sighed. "I fear something is wrong with Anakin, and I can't feel what."

She took a sip of her drink. "I've felt it too, although I don't spend as much time with him now as I used to."

"Yes, I've noticed that. And I wished you'd tell me about it."

"I won't. I told you that was the most secret thing I'd ever have to hide from you, and I meant it."

He paused. "I fear he is becoming too close to the Chancellor."

Irri's brow furrowed. "Since when is Anakin close to him?"

"It's been a few months, I guess. He considers him his friend."

"Ow." She put her fork down, her gaze focused on her plate. "That can't be good at all." Then her gaze moved to her friend's, meeting his blue eyes. "I sense the Dark Side of the Force when close to him. Don't you feel it?"

He nodded. "I do. But we can't be the only ones. Surely Master Yoda and Master Windu have noticed and keep an eye on him."

"All we have to do is pray that Ani sensed it too and won't be allured by it."

"You know him."

She sighed. "And I hope I didn't."

His hand found hers and squeezed, before releasing her fingers and going back to his own meal.

!-!-!-!-!

"You haven't brought me here to talk about Palpatine, though, have you?"

Obi-Wan met Irri's smirk with his own, then a true smile formed on his lips. "We've chosen a name."

Irri's own smile widened. "I'm listening."

"Tanika. Like Eirtaé's grandmother."

The Jedi pouted. "Tanika? It sounds a little too long. Tanika Kenobi. Too many Ks in there. Tani would be better."

"Ah, but you're only the godmother, I'm not sure you have a say in that."

"I'll show you. I'll speak to Taé, and as usual, she'll agree with me."

"She always agrees with you."

Irri chuckled. "And now who's pouting?"

Obi-Wan's smile slowly faded from his lips, his expression becoming more and more serious as time went by. "I don't think she will take my name either, Irri."

She sighed. "No, of course not. You'd be kicked out of the Order, and we don't want that."

"I don't know what I want anymore. Some mornings, I wake up wishing I hadn't succumbed, some others I wish I could go away and have this as a real family."

Irri's hand found his this time. "You'll figure it out, as you always do."

"I hope you are right."

!-!-!-!-!

**Pain. Pain everywhere.**

**Once again as if she was being torn apart from the inside.**

**She was in a ship, walking through its corridors, her hand gripping the front of her tunic.**

_**Find a medic. Find a medic.**_

**And other thoughts.**

_**Obi-Wan can't know. He can't know.**_

**Then all went black.**

!-!-!-!-!

Irri started in her sleep and jerked upwards.

Her eyes were looking for the artificial light she had just left, her hand gripped her belly as she had done seconds prior.

She hadn't had that sort of vision in years.

And now there were coming back full-force.

Why?

And what did they mean?

!-!-!-!-!

"Hello, little blossom."

Irri shook off her thoughts, fingers loosening around her tunic, and she looked up, a smile forming on her lips as her friend entered the breakfast-room. "Hello, Taé. How was the night? I hope little Tani hasn't been moving around too much this time around..."

Eirtaé fell on a chair, rolling her eyes. "One, her name is Tanika. Second, no, she hasn't been this active this time. Although she seems quite awake now." Her hand stroked her belly, a soft look appearing on her face. "Calm down, little one. You are as insufferable as your father."

Irri chuckled. "That can't be half true. If she was as infuriating as she was, you'd be doubling over in pain."

Eirtaé joined her laughs.

"And what has you in such a good mood?"

Both friends snapped their heads towards the voice, seeing Padmé enter the room in a light blue dress highlighting the swell of her belly.

"We were discussing baby problems, Padmé. How my daughter seems to be quite a mover."

The Senator nodded before sitting down. "Well, I can't believe she is as active as mine. He jerked around all night."

Irri's brow furrowed. "It is a boy?"

Padmé's brown eyes met hers. "I don't know. I want it to be a surprise. But I call it "he" because I believe it is a boy. Feels like it anyway."

The Jedi took a bite of an apple before standing up. "Well, I will leave the future mothers to their meals while I go mourn over my own sterile situation."

Padmé seemed shocked at her words, while Eirtaé, recognizing a joke, chuckled. "Go away, Irri. Leave the grown-ups together."

To what the Knight stuck out her tongue at the handmaiden.

So far for being twenty-three...


	4. Things change

_A/N: Someone out here has guessed why Irri has those visions... ;) Well done. Although, you'll see, things won't go your way...at all._

* * *

**4. Things change**

* * *

It was many days later, after Irri was relieved of her work as Senator Amidala's bodyguard, that things started to take a turn for the bad.

Obi-Wan stormed into her room one day, his face grave, holding an holographic comlink.

"Obi-Wan? What happened?"

He sighed and shut the door behind him with a whirl of his wrist. "The war is intensifying, Irri. All Masters have been given a strategic post in this."

She tilted her head. "You?"

"I am to leave for Utapau. That is where General Grievous is hiding."

Irri cast her gaze down. "Master Windu refused to give me a post on another planet. He said I'd be more useful here."

"And you are. In fact, he asked for my opinion, and I was the one to tell him that sending you away might not be a good idea."

Irri snapped her gaze at her friend, nearing on a glare. "Not be a good idea? Why? Because I'm not a worthy Knight?"

The master sighed again. "Calm down, Irri. That's not what I meant. Anakin is staying too." She didn't say anything, which he thought a silent way of asking him to go on. "He's drawing closer to the Dark Side everyday, Irri, and I hoped you'd be there to keep an eye on him. Or even two."

She paced around, her mind going up and down with thoughts.

She had not seen Anakin in a very – very – long time, and she doubted he would receive her well if she was to go to him and state that he was losing his way.

But Obi-Wan was right. If he couldn't keep an eye on him, then she was the next in line.

So she nodded gravely. "Alright, I will, then."

He nodded back. "Thank you. And here," he handed her the holographic device, "your former master has asked for you to call her."

Irri's eyes widened. Aayla hadn't asked to talk to her in ages. "O-kay."

"I'll leave you now. This is a farewell, not a goodbye."

She smiled sadly. "Be careful."

"As always." He came to stand before her, then leaned down to kiss her cheek, leaving one last message to her ear. "Take care of my women for me."

"As always." She mimicked, but nodded solemnly.

Her friend left the room and her alone in it, a lump forming in her throat.

!-!-!-!-!

A few minutes later, she was sitting on her bed, clutching the holographic device and clicking it on.

And in an instant, a figure flickered onto the small surface, revealing the form of her former master, Aayla Secura, surrounded by what looked like a jungle.

"Irri."

The former padawan smiled. "Hello, Master."

"Once again, I'll have to ask you to call be Aayla."

"And once again, I won't be able to." She chuckled. "Obi-Wan said you wanted to talk to me."

"Yes, I did." She looked around. "I am currently stationed on Felucia, and don't know when I'll come back. Things here are hectic, and Knight Offee and I have a hard time keeping it together."

Irri nodded gravely. "I don't see how I can help, Master."

"That's not why I called. You can't help me, but you can help the Republic. Go to Master Ti, I've asked her to brief you on something. All Jedis feel the Dark Side rising, and not for the best... So, we have...decided...to get things moving in the Temple in Master Yoda's absence. Even Master Windu doesn't know."

"Finding Master Ti. Got it."

"Thank you, Irri. I am proud of you. And always will be, no matter what happens."

Irri shook her head sadly. "Don't say that as a goodbye."

"Alas, I have to. No one knows what the future will bring." Then Aayla's gaze turned to her right, and she nodded into thin air. "I have to leave you. Be safe, young one."

"And you, Master."

Aayla clicked her own device off, and Irri saw her figure disappear.

Unbeknownst to her, it was the last time she saw her former master and friend alive...

!-!-!-!-!

An hour later, she was standing in the middle of a practise room with her former instructor, Togrutan Shaak Ti.

"Master Ti. My master has asked me to come to you, that you needed...help with something."

The master whirled around, then nodded. "I do, Irri, I do. In fact, all masters who remained here need help. See, we all feel something is off, and we'll need all the defences we can get if ever things take a turn for the bad."

"I agree. What shall I do?"

"Many padawans have stayed here without their masters. We'll take them, three by three, and instruct them with the art of the lightsabre."

Irri's eyes widened. "But, Master Ti, I can't!"

"And why ever not?"

"Well, for starters, it is forbidden for anyone else than the proper master to instruct the padawan in this art, except if the master himself asks for it. And, I'm not a master. I can't teach."

"Aayla has taught you well. But we disagree. Master Fisto is with us and agrees that you might be an asset. We are to teach those youngsters how to deflect blasts, which, I think, will be our main goal if the Federation manages to reach us. So, Shii-Cho will suffice."

Irri knew there wasn't anything she could say to change the master's mind. So, after a while, she nodded gravely. "When am I to begin this instruction?"

"As soon as possible. You have been assigned Masters Koon, Karriss and Fien's padawans. One boy and two girls. Between 13 and 16 year old."

"Quite young and yet..."

"Older than you were when you started. They know the basics. The older ones have already mastered Form I and have chosen their other forms of predilection. What we need is for them to deflect, nothing more."

"So, not so much Shii-Cho as Soresu..."

"I knew you'd understand quite quickly."

"Master Ti... I haven't mastered that Form."

"Ah, but your dear friend, Master Kenobi, told me that he had taught you. Besides, you are a knight. You know how to deflect blasts, or you wouldn't be alive today. Go now, I shall start with my own students for the day."

Irri bowed the head, her teeth gritted, and turned around to leave.

But the master still had one information to pass.

"You'll be teaching in your master's practise room. I think you remember the way."

!-!-!-!-!

The three padawans were waiting for her when she arrived.

They were not tall, even the oldest, which meant they were all looking at Irri with utter adoration.

The two girls were both brunettes, one with blue eyes, the other with eyes as dark as night.

The boy was a blonde, shy-looking, green-eyed babe. She guessed he was the youngest.

"Good day to you, padawans."

"Good day, Knight Nabié."

She bowed the head then put aside her cloak, leaving her in her beige outfit. "I have to teach you how to deflect blasts. Has any of you taken Form III to study?"

All three shook their heads.

"What have you taken then?"

The boy spoke up. "Form IV and Form VI, Knight Nabié."

She tilted her head. "Peculiar. But efficient, I believe."

She turned her gaze to one of the girls. "I have taken Forms IV and V."

"And you?" She locked eyes with the last one.

She sent her a smirk. "Forms V and VII."

"Vaapad?" The girl nodded. "Whose padawan are you?"

"Master Karriss, Knight Nabié. My name is Kaylee."

Irri sighed. Master Karriss had been known for his aggressive ways of fighting. His padawan would certainly not be a good example in the future.

Before she could make a move or speak up about her lesson of the day, however, Kaylee raised her hand. "Is it true you have studied Form II, Knight Nabié?"

Irri's eyes widened, but she nodded. "I have."

"But... Do you intend on fighting against your own fellow Jedis? 'Cause this form is strictly for lightsabre-against-lightsabre use."

"And I knew it when I chose it. Now, instead of discussing my own choice of studies, Padawan Kaylee, I think you'd better listen to me. I am, after all, a Knight, which means that whatever I chose helped me pass the Trials, something not all apprentices manage."

All three students looked utterly sheepish after that.


	5. Darkness will fall

_A/N: I'm getting a loooot of reviews this time around, and it pleases me. So, to answer questions from Destiny Changer: I can't really change the plot up to what you've been proposing. I'm trying to remain as canon as I can, so it means some things you've asked for will happen, because they are canon. Others...won't. Also, as this story is a prequel, I have to make sure the transition between the two is flawless, which means...no mistakes plot-wise. Hope you understand. ;)_

* * *

**5. Darkness will fall**

* * *

A few days later, Irri decided to pay a visit to Eirtaé.

Late.

Well, after her lessons anyway.

The Senator's deck was empty when she landed her speeder, but she could feel someone powerful was there.

Anakin.

Obi-Wan had been right, he had been drifting towards the Dark Side. His aura felt darker than it had ever been, and it sent chills up her spine to think that if he wanted, he could kill all of the Order without their knowing his treason.

Dormé was the one greeting her as she exited the elevator into the sitting-room.

"Good evening, Dormé. I'm sorry to call in so late, but I wanted to see how Eirtaé was."

The handmaiden smiled. "I'll come and fetch her. She's not gone to bed yet."

"Thank you."

Dormé escaped, and Irri was left alone, her mind looking for another's not far.

She could feel his aura in the next room, Padmé's living-room, and her feet brought her to the door without her consent.

He was there, apparently sleeping on the couch.

And Irri could not stand seeing him so peaceful, so...beautiful, when her heart ached.

Her fingers went to play with a strand of his now long hair, and her mind reached out for his.

!-!-!-!-!

_**Padmé was screaming. She was screaming his name, and he felt such anguish she couldn't bear.**_

_**Obi-Wan was at her side, trying to soothe the pain.**_

_**But she kept screaming, until she closed her eyes onto exhaustion, and Irri felt her breath stop.**_

_**Padmé was dead.**_

!-!-!-!-!

She felt it before even opening her eyes.

A vice-like grip on her wrist.

So when Irri's eyes opened, she met Anakin's glare, and she wasn't even surprised.

"What are you doing?"

He was whispering, but even that was so full of bile she thought of running away.

"I was wondering what had you in such a state."

He released her wrist, sighing and getting up, too tired apparently to really be angry with her. "I've been having these nightmares for months now."

"They aren't nightmares. I've been having visions like that for years, Ani."

She had moved in front of him now, her eyes searching for his in a desperate attempt to touch his soul as she had done when they were still friends.

And she did.

For a second later, he grasped her hand and squeezed hard.

"I don't know what to do, Irri."

"You'll find out. Just," her hand came to rest on his cheek, "be careful, Anakin. Be extremely careful."

He leaned into her touch for a split moment during which she was certain he felt the same way, then he seemed to shake out of his reverie, and pulled away. "Why did you come anyway?"

"To see Eirtaé."

"Then go. I'm leaving."

And he did.

!-!-!-!-!

Irri didn't know how to feel about it.

Anakin seemed to have two minds. One who despised her for an unknown reason, the other who cared for her as she did for him.

And it killed her to know and not to be able to do anything about it.

And it killed her to have seen Padmé's death, because she knew that if she died, he'd die too...

!-!-!-!-!

"Hello, little blossom."

Irri turned around from where she had been standing by the window, a soft smile appearing on her lips. "Hello, Taé. Careful there, you'll soon implode."

Her friend chuckled and put a hand on her very swollen belly. She would be due soon now.

And Irri hoped, prayed to whomever would listen that Obi-Wan was there when little Tani came to the world.

"How are you? And how's my god-daughter?"

"I'm fine, apart from the fact that I feel as heavy as an elephant. And Tanika is quiet. For once."

"Taé, seriously. Tanika, even if it's your aunt's name, is too...long. And harsh to the sound. Tani sounds perfect. Plus, imagine: Tanika Kenobi. Too many Ks."

Eirtaé chuckled again, letting herself fall onto an armchair. "I know you don't like it, but I prefer Tanika."

Irri snorted. "Think about the child, Taé. If my parents had called me Irrina as they wished to, I'd hate them now."

"Irrina, really? I find it cute."

Irri sighed. "You have no sense of beauty, Taé." She sighed next to her friend and put a hand to her belly. "I wonder..."

Eirtaé's brow furrowed. "You wonder what?"

"I've never tried to reach your baby's mind, and I wonder what I'd find there..."

Taé's hand came to rest above Irri's. "Then try and tell me."

!-!-!-!-!

If Irri had thought that a foetus' mind was not as complex as an adult's, she had been wrong.

Little Tani-ka's mind was full of colours, and sounds as she listened to the world going around her, as she listened to her mother's heartbeat.

And she was wondering who was that person's soul that was touching her.

It was as clear as if she had been asking 'Who are you?'.

But something else was clear in Irri's mind.

The child was Force-sensitive.

Her aura was already powerful, and it was strange, since she wasn't even born yet.

It made her go back inside her own head with lots of questions.

Which she wouldn't ask Eirtaé, but Obi-Wan.

If – no, when – he came back.


	6. Order 66

_A/N: Because you're awesome readers, I reward you with an extra chapter today. As...also...I'm done writing the last chapters of this story. Inspiration kind of got a grip of me yesterday. ;)_

* * *

**6. Order 66**

* * *

It took fate less than a day to change all things that once were.

Irri woke up in the middle of the night, her com bleeping, calling her to the Senator's apartments at once.

Without any other kind of explanation.

When her speeder landed, though, she understood she hadn't been called to Padmé's side. If she had been, the Senator wouldn't be the one welcoming her in her nightgown.

"Padmé?"

"It's Eirtaé. She's in labour and asked for you."

Irri felt a lump form in her throat. "Have you called for a medic?"

Her fellow naboo nodded. "He should be here soon."

Both women hurried to the elevator in a pregnant silence.

Until Padmé broke it. "She has to be up in the morning. She has to pass as my decoy in the Senate tomorrow."

"Why?"

Padmé cast her gaze down. "I'm meeting someone and can't be there myself."

Irri gritted her teeth. "Of course. But...can't Dormé-?"

"Dormé isn't pregnant. I know you despise me for asking this of her, but I can't see another way. If there was, I would choose that one."

Irri sighed but nodded as the doors slid open. "I understand. I don't agree, but I understand."

!-!-!-!-!

Eirtaé's screams were easily heard throughout the apartments as Irri hurried in her room.

Her friend was lying on her bed, her legs up and parted, Dormé wiping her sweating brow with a wet cloth.

Irri ran to her side. "Taé, you asked for me?"

"Yes. Do you feel her? How is she?" She winced in pain, her hand gripping her friend's.

Irri closed her eyes and concentrated on her god-daughter's heartbeat.

She smiled. "She's fine. Impatient to get out, but finer than she could ever be."

"Good. Because her mother is dying."

"Come come, Taé. The medic will arrive and numb the pain. You just wait."

And the wait began.

!-!-!-!-!

When dawn came, baby cries erupted in the room.

The medic got back up from where he had been stooping low, a bundle of red in his arms.

"She's beautiful, Miss Eirtaé. Congratulations."

Eirtaé's hand gripped Irri's even harder, and her blue eyes met the knight's. "Can you...reach him?"

Irri shrugged. "I'll try." She made to move away, but her friend gripped her harder even.

"No, stay. Do it later. You don't want to miss your god-daughter."

Irri smiled and turned a little, watching as Dormé arrived, the baby wrapped into a beige cloth, and leaning down to put her safely into her mother's arms.

"Hello...Tani."

Irri's eyes met Eirtaé, and she grinned even wider.

Tani already had a tuft of red hair on the top of her head, and was cooing away.

When her eyes opened, the Jedi felt a great weight go down on her shoulders.

The child was staring at her intently, a tug in the back of her mind telling her that she was instinctively trying to reach her.

She opened her mind carefully, trying to feel that baby's soul, who looked as blue as her father's.

Of course Tani couldn't speak or translate her trail of thoughts in words, but her feelings were clear. She felt greatly for the woman holding her, and was curious about Irri and why she felt different.

Irri leaned down and kissed the baby's head. "Someday I'll tell you, little one."

The look Eirtaé sent her could have frightened more than one.

!-!-!-!-!

The sitting-room was empty when she entered it and took her comlink at her belt.

Through the window she could see life going on on Coruscant, although she felt something dooming about to happen.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi listening."

"It's Irri, Obie."

"Irri? Has something happened?"

"Are you back from Utapau yet?"

"Not quite. I'll be due this morning I believe. Why are you calling?"

She took a deep breath. "Master Kenobi, I am happy to tell you that your daughter Tani is born ten minutes ago and is as healthy as we could hope for."

There was a silence on the line, then like a sob of joy. "She called her Tani then?"

"Yes. I told you she'd agree with me, eventually."

"You were right. Irri?"

"Yes, Daddy?"

He chuckled as the new-found name. "Take care of them before I arrive. I sense something is amiss."

"I know. I'll keep them safe, I promise."

"Thank you, my friend."

And as the link went blank, Irri felt that usual lump reappear. As if somewhere not far, History was being written. And not for the best...

!-!-!-!-!

The following morning was without incident, as was the afternoon.

Irri stayed at Eirtaé's side all day, soothing Tani's cries when she was restless as she, too, could feel something bad coming.

Irri had never held a baby in her arms before, let alone a Force-sensitive one. She wasn't even sure that feeling these things only a few hours after her birth was normal.

Eirtaé was trying to get up to get prepared for the session of the Senate she was to attend in the evening, but she was too tired.

After a few attempts, Padmé came, telling her that she would go, and that Eirtaé would take her place after the session.

Somehow, it didn't make Irri feel any better...

!-!-!-!-!

Dusk fell, and with it the fears of the darkness.

Irri had felt Obi-Wan's arrival in the back of her mind, as she had been searching for him, but nothing, for the moment, made her believe that he would come to his daughter's side.

And she understood. It'd be too suspicious.

It was later, far later, when her com bleeped again as she was standing in front of the windows of the sitting-room, that she felt fate befall her.

"Knight Nabié?"

"Irri, it is Master Ti. We need you at the Temple. Now."

"I'm coming."

She cut the link and turned to where she was aware Eirtaé was standing, Tani in her arms.

"I have to leave you."

"I'll be alright."

Irri felt a tear fall on her cheek. "I doubt you will be. Something very bad is coming, Taé. And I can't stop it." She put a hand on her god-daughter's head. "Keep her safe. She is the future now."

"I will. Go now."

Irri embraced her friend, knowing in the back of her mind that it was the last time.

It was so painful she screamed when she was left alone in her speeder's cockpit.

!-!-!-!-!

The Temple was buzzing when she arrived.

Normally, at this hour, the apprentices would all be gone to bed, a few masters perhaps scouting the corridors for frauds.

But when she set foot in the great hall, Irri saw all padawans, and all masters, gathered there.

Safe for those who mattered the most.

Master Yoda, Master Windu, and Master Kenobi were missing.

Plus all those who were still on foreign lands protecting the Republic.

So she wasn't that surprised when Master Ti spoke up. After all, she was part of the Counsel.

"Dear fellow Jedis, the hour is at its darkest. Earlier this evening, Masters Windu and Fisto took with them two of our most experienced Knights to the Chancellor's office in hope to destitute him of the position he usurped."

There was a rumour spreading into the ranks, soon silenced by the master's speech.

"No one heard of them since."

The rumour spread like fire now, masters exchanging words of fear for their fellows' lives, padawans even more frightened that a master like Master Windu could ever be killed.

"The Temple is on high alert. We believe the Chancellor is the Dark lord of the Sith that we have been searching for these last fifteen years. Therefore, we can fear that his next attack will be on us." Her black gaze fell on the youngsters before her. "The novices will gather in the counsel-room, protected by two masters and four apprentices. Masters Karriss and Phlintho have volunteered for the task." She nodded to the two masters who gestured the young ones forward, and soon, the hall emptied itself of a good fifty people.

Irri's eyes met Master Ti's above the crowd's heads. The Togrutan's gaze was grave, and sad, and she knew in that moment that whatever vision she might have had of this moment was certainly not a good one.

"The other masters will take two apprentices each with them and post themselves around the Temple. Our aim is to make sure the novices are protected. Kill any foe that might go their way. Any foe, am I clear?"

There was a rumour of approbation, then groups started to form.

Irri walked to Master Ti. "Shall I go with you?"

She nodded. "Thank you, Irri. You will be needed. We'll go protect the generator."

One of the most vulnerable parts of the Temple. Hidden in plain sight. The first thing any foe would try to take.

Oooh, Irri felt like this mission would be her hardest yet...

!-!-!-!-!

As she walked through the corridors though, crossing the path of many groups of fighters, relaying their orders to one another, Irri could feel something twitching into the Force.

As if it had been torn apart.

She fell to her knees with a gasp, no one able to help her up since her companions had all had the same kind of reaction: Master Ti herself was leaning on a wall, her hand clutching her heart.

"The Dark Side...swallows everything."

And Irri knew at that moment.

Anakin was lost.

!-!-!-!-!

The wait lasted less than an hour before the Temple began to be flooded with clones.

They had turned against their own makers.

Master Ti turned to Irri and the two other Knights with her, and nodded solemnly, lighting her blue lightsabre.

Irri did the same, and breathed heavily.

The Force was dying. She could feel it. All around, throughout the galaxy, Jedis were dying.

Even there, in the Temple, she started feeling lights fading out.

It was excruciatingly painful, but she had to save her own skin.

For herself, for Eirtaé, and for Tani.

If the Jedi Order disappeared, the child would be their only chance at not fading away.

"Irri?"

She looked up, glaring openly at the doorway through which she saw an entire battalion coming their way.

"I'm ready, Master."

!-!-!-!-!

The battalion didn't last.

As Master Ti had noted, the clones were coming in number towards the generator, hoping for sure to wipe out the electricity in the whole building to take on hiding Jedis.

What they hadn't thought about was four Jedis hiding away in the room, blasting their forces into the battle, moving around like shadows, taking everyone of them down.

After a time though, it became clear that their stand was one of the last within the Temple.

Irri could feel that less than ten lights were still alight within these walls, and although her heart constricted with the feeling, she also knew that it meant that she and her companions would be the next on the list.

So, during a short pause between two battles, she shut her lightsabre off and turned to Master Ti.

"We should leave."

"No, Irri, we have to protect the generator."

"Master, you can feel it as I can. We are four of the few who have survived. We should leave. Their forces will regroup and attack us in priority. We have to save ourselves. Save what little remains of our order."

She put a hand on the Togrutan's shoulder, and met her black gaze.

When Shaak Ti clicked her own lightsabre off, Irri knew she had won that war.

"Let's leave."

!-!-!-!-!

The Temple was a real battlefield when they hurried towards one of the many backdoors.

Jedis' corpses, everywhere the eye could look, and even more clones, scattered onto the red floor as if blood had matted the tiles.

Irri couldn't retain her tears as her eyes fell onto the devastation.

But her thoughts went to her friends. Her thoughts went to her master, Aayla Secura, who had lost her life on Felucia, as she felt her familiar aura to be no more. Her thoughts went to Eirtaé, whose child would be a threat to the Siths, and who had to be protected at all costs. Her thoughts went to Obi-Wan, who she prayed to anyone listening that he was still alive.

And her thoughts went to Anakin, who she knew had been the one killing most of her fellow Knights.

For most of them bore the distinct scars of a lightsabre deep in their flesh.

And she wasn't the only one to notice.

"Who has done this? These Knights were killed by one of us!"

Master Ti met Irri's broken stare, and her black eyes widened. "You know?"

Irri nodded. "Knight Skywalker. He has fallen to the Dark Side."

And just that, just admitting it...

She felt as if she had been torn to pieces...

Never to be glued back whole again.


	7. Bringing pieces together

_A/N: Another chapter for you guys! I've officially finished writing this story, epilogues and all (yes, there'll be more than one, bless me :p ). To answer your questions, Destiny Changer...Anakin will be redeemed in Luke's time, as canon. Although...well...some things may be said before that. Secrets revealed and all. You shall see. ;)_

* * *

**7. Bringing pieces together**

* * *

The first thing Irri noticed as she exited the Temple with seven other survivors was that the world would never be the same again.

Above her head, the sky blazed with the fires embracing the Temple's walls, and before her, Coruscant remained as it always was – buzzing with life, not caring what happened around it.

Master Ti's hand closed around her wrist. "We have to go to safety. Do you have any idea-?"

Irri shook her head. "No idea, Master. I myself have to go, retrieve someone very precious to myself and to all of our now dead Order."

"Wait, Irri."

The knight stopped on her tracks as she had started to advance towards the main hangar, in hope to find her speeder unscathed, or at least a viable transportation.

She turned around, her eyes red and puffy from her tears.

"Can't you feel it?"

Irri found it extremely obscene that Master Ti would find the strength to smile after such an ordeal, but then, she felt it.

No, not it.

Them.

Her eyes widened. "Obi-Wan."

Master Ti nodded. "And Master Yoda. They're coming. From the front door."

The knight gritted her teeth. "Fools, the area is still full of clones."

"I believe if someone can overtake a hundred of clones without being scarred, it's them, don't you think?" The Togrutan smiled even wider, a sight even more disturbing for Irri. "Come, let's meet them halfway."

!-!-!-!-!

Find the two Jedi masters wasn't hard. They only had to follow the sound of buzzing lightsabres.

So when they arrived in sight of them, they didn't need to interfere. The clones didn't stand a chance facing those two more than experienced Jedis.

Irri felt a little weight leave her shoulders as she saw her friend unscathed.

Well, physically, at least.

"Obi-Wan!"

The master clicked his sabre off and whirled around, his blue eyes widening in relief when he recognized her form. "Irri, thank the Force you're alright!" He hurried towards her and her towards him, and both hugged each other as tight as they could. "What happened?"

"We've felt something off for quite a while." Master Yoda looked at Master Ti in interest. "I, along Master Fisto, had decided to train some of the best apprentices to deflect blasts, in case we were attacked. Alas, it didn't prove enough."

"Proved enough it has, since survived you have."

"Yes, Master, but...all the novices..."

"See we shall. Master Obi-Wan come with me will. Assign you a mission I am. To Polis Massa go all. Gather there we will."

Master Ti bowed the head. "Very well, Master. We shall see you there."

She turned around and brought all six others with her, while Irri remained back.

Master Yoda understood her wish to speak alone with Obi-Wan, and walked away, the clicks of his cane echoing in the silent halls.

"Irri?"

"Obie, I have to find Eirtaé. Your daughter..."

"What about her?"

"She's Force-sensitive. And a powerful one at that. If our Order has fallen, I must make sure at least she is safe."

"Yes, I agree. Bring her to Polis Massa as Master Yoda has asked. I'll find you there as soon as I can."

She nodded, then gripped her friend's hand the hardest that she could. "Obi-Wan, whatever you find in these walls... I am sorry."

Her friend's eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

"You'll know soon enough. I'll see you later."

And she whirled around without a look back, fresh tears falling on her cheeks as she thought about Anakin's treason for the umpteenth time this day.

!-!-!-!-!

As soon as she had found a working speeder – most of the hangar had been blown off – Irri contacted Padmé's apartments.

She fell onto Threepio, Anakin's charmingly infuriating protocol droid.

"Miss Irri! It is nice knowing you are alright!"

"Yes, well, Threepio, keep that to yourself. Where is Padmé?"

"She's just gone over to the Senate, Miss. The Chancellor has asked for all Senators for a special session."

Yes, special indeed. Life-changing. "And Miss Eirtaé?"

"She's gone with her, Miss, and with Senator Organa."

So Bail was alive too. Good news. "Do you know where Miss Tani is, Threepio?"

"Oh yes, she's here with Miss Dormé."

"Good. Make sure she stays there, I'm coming to fetch her."

"As you wish, Miss."

Irri sighed in relief as she clicked the conversation off. At least her last hope was still in safe hands...

For now.

!-!-!-!-!

Padmé's landing deck was empty when she landed, and it brought relief to her heart once more.

She hurried to the elevator, lighting her sabre in case, but the sitting-room was empty too, swallowed in the faint light of morning.

Threepio erupted from a side room, stopping when he saw her.

"Miss Irri, is something wrong?"

She realised she had not clicked her sabre off and did so, shaking her head and trying to plaster a smile on her face. "Nothing, Threepio. Just assuring myself everyone here was safe. Where's Dormé?"

"In the baby's room, Miss. Miss Tani has just fallen asleep."

She nodded and headed that way, stopping in the doorway.

Dormé was pointing a blaster at her face, her eyes red with tears.

Irri lifted her hands. "Dormé? What are you doing?"

"You're coming to take the baby away, I know it! You won't have her!"

"Dormé, I swear to you, I'm coming to take Tani to a safe place. With her father."

"Her father is a traitor! As are you! All Jedis are traitors!"

Irri sighed. "Who came here?"

"Anakin Skywalker. He said the Jedis had betrayed the Republic. You are a Jedi, you are a traitor!"

Irri thought very quickly. She knew Dormé would likely not fire towards her, she was a nice sweet person that she had known for a long time now, and although she had been trained to kill she wouldn't. Not in front of a child.

So she did the only thing she could think about.

She pushed her mind to Dormé's, invading her head, and put her to sleep.

The form before her collapsed, and she hurried so she would catch her before she hurt herself.

Tani, beside her in her crib, started cooing.

She looked down at her. "Hello, little one. Auntie Irri is taking you somewhere else. Better."

She reached down for the child, and again was struck by her ability to communicate with her without words.

Her soul touched the Jedi, conveying her happiness at seeing her – she considered her a friend, clever thing – and her pain after her heart seemed to throb earlier that day.

So, as she scooped her into her arms, Irri kissed the top of her god-daughter's head. "Everything will be alright, you are safe, no one is going to hurt you."

She grabbed a bag and put several baby clothes in, as well as diapers and a babybottle, and hurried down to Padmé's own garage.

She'd pass better unnoticed if she took a Naboo ship rather than a Jedi shuttle.

Irri settled Tani down onto the passenger seat, setting her to sleep after soothing her, and made sure she wouldn't fall over if the ship had to escape anything on their way.

And then Irri took flight.

Leaving Coruscant behind...forever.


	8. Secrets folding

_A/N: So, this is the seconto-last chapter before the two epilogues. This one was a bitch, I went back to rewriting some of the parts so much I had to say "stop" this morning and post it as it was. But I'm still not happy with it. Well, you'll see and tell me what it's worth. ;)_

* * *

**8. Secrets folding**

* * *

Polis Massa was a previously luxuriant planet destroyed by a cataclysm, now left as a field of asteroids, the biggest of which kept the name and hosted a small colony.

It was there that Bail Organa had decided to regroup, since it was well isolated, and close to his home-planet, Alderaan.

When Irri landed her ship into the hangar, she saw a few figures waiting for her, one of which she recognized as Master Ti.

Carefully scooping a sleeping Tani in her arms, the Knight exited the ship, her face grave, and walked to the group.

She hadn't met most of them, but knew their names. Mon Mothma was among them, a young, fair haired Senator who, like Padmé and Bail, had been trying to rebel against the Chancellor. She also recognized Maris Brood, a young padawan whose master was a friend of Master Ti, who had apparently survived one of the many raids onto Jedis.

Then, of course, she noticed the small figure resting on a wooden cane. Master Yoda.

But Master Ti was the first to walk up to her, her face sad, even sadder than when they had escaped the Temple.

"Irri..." she put a hand to her shoulder, "we've just learnt that your master was among the dead."

And, as much as she had felt it somehow, it still hurt. Her heart shattered into tiny pieces, only a half of it still intact in her chest.

She clutched the tiny child in her arms tighter, locking her eyes onto the calm face of her new mission. So she outstretched her arms to show her around. "This is Tani. Tani Kenobi."

There was a gasp among the Jedis.

Then Master Yoda sighed and walked up to her, and she knelt for him to see the child. "So, the child of Obi-Wan's this is."

Irri's eyes widened. "You knew?"

"Little there is that Jedis hide from me can, little one." He put a hand onto Tani's forehead, and she cooed in her sleep. "Powerful she already is. Perhaps one day our hope she will be. But today sleep she must waiting for her father."

And this time, Irri's eyes met Mon Mothma's. The woman smiled sadly at her. "It took you a few hours to arrive here, Knight Nabié. During that time, many things happened on Coruscant. The Senate was purged. There was an attempt at murdering all those who stood by democracy. Padmé included."

But it wasn't Padmé she was talking about. "Eirtaé."

Mon Mothma nodded. "I am sorry. She was executed and her death attributed to Jedi Knights..."

Irri's heart yet again broke. Taé. She that had been like a sister to her. How many of her friends should she watch dying again before this was all over?

Her eyes fell to Tani again. The little one didn't know that, far from her, her mother had died protecting a world she would never know.

Irri's mission was now to make sure her father would come back to her...

!-!-!-!-!

Irri quickly went to settle Tani down into one of the many rooms of the colony, into the care of a droid who knew how to care for children.

The Knight was quickly debriefed by her fellow Jedis about what more had happened. Master Yoda explained her had tried to stop the Chancellor, or Darth Sidous, as he should now be called, but had failed to the task and had had to run with the help of Bail Organa, who had joined the meeting soon after saying he had received word that Obi-Wan Kenobi had followed Padmé onto Mustafar, a far off planet.

Irri felt it wouldn't be good... For one party or the other...

As she quickly learnt, a few Jedis had managed to survive, either by killing all the clones attacking them or by faking their own deaths. Most had already gone into hiding, what all must do in the end, as Master Yoda told her.

So, two hours after that debriefing, it didn't come as a surprise when Master Ti came to bid Irri farewell.

"I'm leaving with Maris for Felucia."

"And I'll probably follow Obi-Wan. Wherever he goes."

"I will see you again, Irri. I am certain of it." And the Togrutan left.

For good. But that, Irri didn't know.

!-!-!-!-!

It didn't pass unnoticed to Irri's mind that the Dark Side of the Force felt far stronger that it even had when Order 66 was commandeered.

She knew that, however possible, Anakin had definitely fallen into the path of darkness, blackening every path she could ever have seen before her.

And as she stood before Tani's crib, tears began falling onto her cheeks, impossible to stop.

!-!-!-!-!

Obi-Wan came back an hour later.

She felt it through the Force, the sole soul she would never forget the signature of.

The sole soul she knew would remain full of life forever...

For even hers was tainted...

!-!-!-!-!

The first thing she noticed when her friend entered the room was how his tunic seemed singed in many parts, as if he had been standing the the middle of a fire.

His blue eyes were locked onto the bundle, still fast asleep in her bed.

He went to her, and put a hand onto her belly, a tear falling into his beard.

"Hello, Tani."

Irri took it as her cue to speak up. "She's been waiting for you."

His head snapped at her, as if he hadn't noticed her before, something quite impossible when you were a Jedi. "Has she?"

She nodded, coming to stand beside him. "She can communicate, in her own way... She was curious to see the man I was thinking about..."

"And you were thinking about me?"

She sighed. "There isn't much time now when I don't worry about your well-being, my friend. And I doubt there will ever be..."

Obi-Wan's arms closed around her, and both hugged each other in silence.

Then, for the first time in years, his mind reached for hers.

Perhaps he didn't want his daughter to hear.

"_I've killed him, Irri... My best friend... I've killed him..._"

Irri tightened her arms around him. "_No, you haven't. I can feel it. He's still there, but...someone else._"

There was a moment of surprise inside Obi-Wan's head, and then a moment of understanding. "_He calls himself Darth Vader now._"

"_I know._"

Then both friends untangled themselves from each other as Obi-Wan's comlink bleeped.

"Kenobi?"

"_Obi-Wan, it's Bail. Padmé has gone into labour. We'd advise you to come quickly._"

Irri met his eyes, and understood the silent plea, but shook her head. "I can't, Obie... I just...can't."

He nodded after a silence. "I understand. Then, please, continue to watch about the most precious of our cargos. I'll be back shortly."

!-!-!-!-!

Shortly was another hour later, after Padmé had given birth to twins – and that, Irri hadn't seen coming – called Leia and Luke. But only the boy would bear his father's name, although that remained for another talk another time. For their mother died a few minutes after bringing them into life. She had lost the will to live.

And that was something Irri could, did understand.

"Irri?"

She had been standing in front of a window facing Tani's room, and Obi-Wan had come to stand by her, accomplishing a vision she had had...more than a decade prior.

"Thank you for bringing her to safety."

"You can thank Senator Organa too."

"I have already. How are you?"

"Heartbroken like never before." She sighed deeply. "I cannot understand why he did this."

"He had his reasons. And now, we must hide."

"I won't hide, Obi-Wan. I have to at least try and reason him." She had taken her decision while watching over Tani. For her, and for the orphaned children somewhere else on this asteroid, she had to try.

"You won't succeed, Irri."

She knew it. Had always known. "And yet I know I have to try."

His hand gripped hers hard. "I won't lose you too, my friend."

She turned and faced him. "Eirtaé... I am so sorry for her loss."

A tear fell into his beard. He ignored it. "Thank you."

And Irri hugged Obi-Wan very tight, the tightest she could, before taking a pace back. "I have to see Mon Mothma. I'll come back to you."

But as she walked away, she knew he had felt the lie underneath her words...

She would not come back...

!-!-!-!-!

It was walking away towards another part of the colony that Irri started to feel something deep in her, like an ache, a dull ache somewhere close to her stomach.

Her hand went to it in impulse, and a breath later, she was doubling in pain.

Another vision had come true.

Pain. Pain everywhere.

Once again as if she was being torn apart from the inside.

She was walking through corridors, trying to find what she was looking for, her hand gripping the front of her tunic.

_Find a medic. Find a medic._

And other thoughts.

_Obi-Wan can't know. He can't know._

Then all went black.

!-!-!-!-!

When she opened her eyes again, the pain hadn't subsided, but she was lying onto a table, her trousers gone, two medical droids as her side.

She knew what this meant.

She must have seen the signs, she must have understood...

But something like that never happened!

"It can't be. I can't be!"

Pain. Indescribable pain all over her body.

Up and down, she was pain. It blackened her senses, brought her eyes up to the ceiling, tore her apart.

"I can't be!"

A medical robot put a cool hand on her forehead. "Breathe, Miss Nabié. It will all be over soon..."

And Irri heard herself scream. A deafening scream she had never once made in her life...

And the droid had its cold hands on her legs, at the apex of her thighs, cooing as if he was trying to coarse the baby – how could it be? – out of her body.

And a few pushes later, and a lot of pain later, Irri heard something she thought she would have heard anywhere else but when herself was concerned...

A baby's cries.

So much higher than Tani's, so much cuter...

Because that baby was hers...

And Ani's.

Tears began streaming down her face at the acknowledgement she made. Her baby was also doomed to be an orphan.

Her mother would go...and probably die at her father's hand.

!-!-!-!-!

When the droid put a bundle of cloth into her arms, Irri couldn't believe her eyes.

Her blonde hair, perfectly copied onto a round face...and dark blue eyes which, if they lightened, would probably take the shade of her father's...

"Kali. I will call you Kali." It meant beautiful in an ancient language she could care to search the name of.

Her daughter was there, in her arms.

She looked up, for a moment serious. "I forbid you to ever speak of this to anyone."

"Understood, Miss. We won't speak a word of it."

She nodded, and returned her gaze to the cooing sleepy face cradled in her grasp.

Kali...without a name, for she couldn't know of her parentage.

It was far too dangerous...

!-!-!-!-!

It was two hours later that the droids agreed for Irri to stand and walk around.

She was a Jedi, her body was healing faster than others, and she could fake pretty well...

Her first action was to command a merchant droid to take her daughter, to take care of her as if she had been worth a lot of money, and to bring her to Naboo, the sole place she had faith in.

When the droid asked to whom deliver the child, she answered.

"Her name is Kali, and you'll bring her to Sabé. She was a handmaiden to the Queen."

The droid nodded its understanding, and took the handle of the small crib she had managed to smuggle from the maternity supplies.

And seeing the only thing she had done well in her life go away from her broke her heart ever again...

!-!-!-!-!

"Mon Mothma? Can I have a word?"

The former Senator turned around, her eyes widening. "Oh, Knight Nabié... I thought you had left."

"I hadn't. Had...things to do. I came here to ask for a favour."

"Anything."

Irri locked her eyes to the woman's, deadly serious, her thoughts going back and forth between Kali and Tani, the two most precious things in her world. "Do you know where the Emperor and Darth Vader are heading as we speak?"

Mon Mothma gulped, visibly uneasy, then leaned in, bringing her voice down. "My spies say they have seen a huge ship go towards Eriadu. We know the Emperor has already brought up an Academy on that planet, and goes there surely to recruit."

Irri nodded. "Thank you." Then walked away towards the hangar.

"Knight Nabié?"

Irri turned around one last time. "Yes?"

"May the Force be with you."


	9. The end of the road

_A/N: Thanks again for the support, I really really appreciate the numeral reviews I got last time. For anyone wondering, after this is over (in two chapters), I'll post Debts unpaid's first chapter. You know, the sequel about Tani? ;) But for now, the last conventional chapter about Irri's story._

* * *

**9. The end of the road**

* * *

It was impossible for Irri, as she was flying away from Polis Massa, not to think about what she was leaving behind.

The only thing she had ever managed to do well, and who had been a surprise.

Her daughter.

The daughter of a love she had never managed to dull, to choke, of a forbidden love for a man who never really loved her anyway.

And as she pushed the button to go into hyperdrive, the Jedi silenced a sob, leaving her Kali behind...

A child who would never know how much she was loved...

!-!-!-!-!

Eriadu was a planet close to Coruscant, merely ten minutes from it. It was a beautiful blue, as it was covered by a huge ocean with cerulean waters.

Its people lived peacefully under the Republic's protection and had never really been endangered by the Clone Wars.

So when Irri pulled her ship towards the tiny planet, she felt a lump form in her throat at the thought that Eriadu, like many other planets, will suffer from the new state of the galaxy – a tyranny ruled over by a despotic Sith Lord.

And even if she hoped, she doubted peace would ever come back again.

If it had ever been at all...

!-!-!-!-!

"Name, status and intent?"

The clone waiting for her on the dock in the small town she landed in was holding a pad, surely checking anyone's identity.

So the Emperor was aware that some Jedis had survived his purge.

Remembering the name she once took incognito during a mission on Bespin, Irri smiled to the clone. "Isla Kaharee. From Alderaan. I am here to visit the Academy."

"What for?"

She shrugged. "I heard there was jobs needed. I hoped I could apply."

"Mmh. I'm not sure women are allowed within the ranks, but you could still ask, I suppose. Do not strand from the main buildings, we have an official visit taking place."

"Understood. Thank you, soldier."

!-!-!-!-!

The Imperial Academy was a huge complex in the middle of the city, which had been built around it. All the complex was fairly young, with white buildings and young students.

All around, in all corridors, Irri passed officers in uniforms, the former sign of the Republic embedded on the kaki cloth under the inscription "Imperial Officer" and their affectation – land or air.

And as she was looking for a way to rejoin the soul she could feel as easily as her nose in the middle of her face, Irri suddenly felt not that safe in this forsaken place...

!-!-!-!-!

It took her the good of two hours to finally find the library and sneak out of it without being spotted. Following her Jedi scent towards Anakin's aura – well darker than last time she had felt it – she couldn't help but wonder what she could possibly tell him to pull him back to the Light Side.

She had always doubted he'd listen, but...after all...he had just lost the woman he loved.

!-!-!-!-!

"Miss! You can't enter these-"

The clone fell dead, his head severed by a swift motion of Irri's lightsabre.

While all her life she had tried not to take a life if her own was not threatened, after the Order 66, she had a vengeance to fulfil. Even if on the wrong clone.

She pushed one last panel open, stopping in the doorway, assessing the room.

It was a weapon hangar.

All around, thousands of blasters and various canons.

And in the middle of it all, a tall figure clad in black.

"I didn't think you'd dare come."

The voice didn't sound like Anakin Skywalker anymore. It was robotic, metallic, as if birthed by a computer.

Irri's eyes became accustomed to the faint light, then widened.

Anakin was no more.

Instead stood a tall man imprisoned in an outfit and helmet from which came several bleeps and a ragged breathing that soon sent chills up her spine.

"What happened to you?"

He slowly turned to face her, not one bit looking like the child, the man she had once loved. "Your dear Obi-Wan, that's what happened. He tried to kill me. Fortunately, the Dark Side is more powerful than anything, and it saved me." He opened his arms, as if showing his new appearance off.

Irri felt tears well up in her eyes, but pushed them aside, her voice still strong. "Stop this, Ani."

"Don't call me that!" He took two violent paces forward, still far from her but the gesture meant to threaten. "Anakin Skywalker is dead! The Jedis killed him! I am Darth Vader."

"Darth Vader or not, what you are doing, what you've done...is wrong. Padmé..."

"Padmé betrayed me. You've all betrayed me."

"I haven't. I never did and never will." She took a careful pace forward, trying not to flinch as her gaze locked onto the slits marking his breathing device. "Friends forever, remember?"

For a moment, the man – or machine – before her didn't answer, then, slowly, his hand went to his belt, and he took his lightsabre, and lit it.

Its blade, red as blood, reverberated on the walls around and on Irri's tears.

"You are a Jedi. You have to be killed."

"I am your friend."

"No, you aren't. You merely were a sticky slug following me everywhere ever since we met. Never could shake you off."

She shook her head. "You're saying that because you are angry but don't believe it..."

"I do. Now, get ready to die."

!-!-!-!-!

Vader took another couple of steps towards Irri, who could not possibly make a move against him. It felt so wrong. To have to defend herself from Anakin.

The first friend she made.

The only man she loved.

The father of her only child.

So when the Sit Lord lifted his blade and threw it towards her, she didn't move.

Closed her eyes, and waited for the searing pain that soon invaded her whole senses.

Opening tearing eyes, Irri saw that he had stabbed her through the stomach, and the wound was deadly.

So, before she closed her eyes forever, the Jedi Knight let herself fall into Vader's arms, and sobbed.

"I love you, Anakin. Always have...always will."

And before she exhaled her last breath, she could swear she heard a faint, metallic 'No'.

!-!-!-!-!

Far above, among stars and starships, a baby, about to land onto a blue and green land that had been her mother's home-planet, woke up and started screaming in pain.

A faint blue figure appeared before her and shushed her back to sleep.

Only to disappear again...this time for a long, long time...


	10. Epilogue: There's hope again

_A/N: This is the first epilogue in two. I hope you are satisfied with it? ;)_

* * *

**Epilogue: Let's hope again**

* * *

Many a year later, on a sand-covered planet called Tatooine, a young girl named Tani was playing with her father's speeder before their small hut.

She had not many friends, and knew why. She was special. She could feel things before they happened, knew when people were special like her because she could speak to them without opening her mouth.

And more often than not, it scared others.

So that day, when suddenly she felt like a rush of wind that wasn't one, the child felt something in the pit of her stomach.

As if one of those special people was there, and not there at the same time.

When she looked up, she sprang to her feet.

There was a woman there. A beautiful, young woman with flowing blonde hair and a tunic like her father's.

She walked up to her. "Good day, Miss."

"Good day to you too, young one. What is your name?"

She grinned. She liked that woman already. "Tani. And yours?"

"Irri."

She eyed the tunic again, then back at Irri's face. "Are you a Jedi like my father?"

"Yes, I am."

Tani looked back towards the hut, then grimaced. "He is not home. He's gone to Mos Eisley to fetch me my birthday gift."

"Is it your birthday? Well, happy birthday then."

"Thank you. Do you want to wait for Dad here?"

Irri shook her head. "No, thank you Tani. Just tell him that I came, okay?"

"Yes. I will."

Irri nodded and turned around to leave.

But Tani had one last question to ask.

"Why are you blue and translucent?"

Irri stopped, then chuckled, a light sound, pleasant to Tani's ears. "Your father will explain better than I ever will. Goodbye, Tani."

And Irri disappeared. Just like that. Just as if she had been brushed aside by the wind.

!-!-!-!-!

Later, as Obi-Wan came home with a big shiny new thing to destroy for his daughter, he learnt about that visit.

And had to tell his daughter that the mysterious woman called Irri had been a good friend of his once upon a time, that she would have been her own godmother...

And that she was dead a few days after she was born...

!-!-!-!-!

On Naboo, young Kali Cahee was a pain in the ass for anyone willing to teach her something.

She was an impatient child with hair as blonde as wheat and eyes as blue as the sky.

She was also very skilled with her two hands, and often understood things before they were even voiced.

Her godmother, Sabé, was proud of that child she had had to raise as her own, but sometimes, just like now, she wished just for a moment she could understand why she was what she was. And if it was dangerous for her to remain that way.

Until that same day, as Kali was back inside playing with an holographic device, Sabé heard a voice she had not heard in years. That she shouldn't have heard...since its owner was dead.

"Sabé."

The former handmaiden turned around and gasped as she noticed the blue hue that had taken the form of Irri Nabié, Kali's mother and one of Sabé's friends.

"Irri? How?"

The woman walked to her – or rather slid onto air towards her – and smiled. "The Force has many paths. I chose to come back. To look after her." Her gaze went to the house from where both could hear Kali's laugh. "Thank you for taking care of her."

"She is an extraordinary little girl."

"With her parentage, how could she not be?" Then Irri's shadow cast her eyes into Sabé's. "You mustn't tell her. It could be dangerous. The Emperor could try to find her."

Sabé nodded. "I understand. But...if she-"

"Kali will soon learn how to control what she can do and when she can and cannot use her powers. Don't be afraid. Those things come naturally to Force-sensitives like her." She paused. "One day, perhaps, I will come and tell her why she is who she is."

"But not today."

"Not today. It is far too early."

"Then why come now?"

Irri shrugged. "Because I miss her."


	11. Second epilogue: The New Republic

_A/N: Here it is. The final chapter, the final epilogue. This has been an incredible journey, through both the trilogies, and as I don't know when I'll next be writing about Star Wars, I'll still cherish this in my heart. Thank you for the support, kind words, questions and suggestions. All are part of a writer's life, and I couldn't live without it. See you next time!_

* * *

**Second epilogue: The New Republic**

* * *

Many years later, on Endor, the party of heroes that had just a few hours prior destroyed the Emperor and his Empire was still celebrating, a few Force ghosts still scattered among real flesh people.

Only three could see them.

And all were siblings.

Master Yoda's form was sitting close to Master Jinn's, and soon, another, feminine form joined them, a smile on her lips.

The old wise master greeted her with a nod. "Late you are, Knight Nabié."

"A Jedi is never late. Merely doing something else."

Master Jinn smirked. "In our case there isn't much else to do..."

She chuckled. "You know why I've come."

"Proud of your daughter you must be. Fought well she has."

Irri nodded, looking into the distance to see Kali, now twenty-three, in her pilot orange outfit, conversing with one Wedge Antilles. "I am proud of her."

Her eyes met Qui-Gon's, who smiled kindly. "Obi-Wan and Anakin have gone talking to their children."

"Then I shall join them."

And the ghost disappeared.

!-!-!-!-!

A little further up the trees, four people stood together, along with two ghosts.

They were Leia Organa, Luke Skywalker, Han Solo and Tani Kenobi.

The first two were talking animatedly with their father, Anakin, his Force ghost looking more at peace than he had ever been during his life.

Han was standing behind his woman, looking awkwardly into nothingness, as he could not see the ghosts.

And Tani...Tani was smiling widely at her father. So widely that her jaw could have been split in two.

!-!-!-!-!

It is then that another ghost appeared, slowly at first, and then more and more defined.

Leia and Luke, not having known Irri, did not understand who that young woman was and why she was joining them.

Tani, on the other hand, recognized a hero from her childhood.

Her blue eyes went to her father, whose eyes were glued to Irri as if he was afraid she might disappear. "Dad? Is that her? Is that my godmother?"

Irri smiled softly at the young woman, the young Jedi Knight that Tani then was. "I am. Call me Irri."

Tani smiled at her, but her godmother didn't stop at her. She turned, and faced her who she had come to see.

Anakin.

He had turned to watch her arrive too, his eyes too set in a surprised look.

She smiled up at him. "Hello, Ani."

"Irri... You are here."

"I am here."

"But...why?"

"I had something to tell you. All of you." She turned to Obi-Wan. "On my last day, something happened. Something that only one person knows about. Something...that now I am telling you."

Obi-Wan put a light hand above her shoulder, as he could not touch her. "We are listening."

She smiled at him then locked eyes with Anakin. "I was pregnant. With your child."

All gasped. Including Anakin. "But...it didn't-"

"Show, I know. These things happen sometimes. But that day, merely an hour after your twins were born, I was in labour. The droids kept it a secret, and the child was brought to Naboo, to an old friend of mine who raised her like her own."

Anakin's eyes softened. "It is a girl."

"Yes. She is called Kali."

Leia's eyes widened. "Kali? There is a Kali among our pilots." Irri smiled at her, then nodded. The princess gasped. "I employed my own sister..."

But Luke wasn't pleased with the news. "Why haven't you told us earlier?"

"Because, Luke...your father could have learnt by you, and gone to search for her and hurt her. He was not quite in love with me in the end..."

Anakin looked at her sadly. "I am so sorry."

"Don't be. You always loved Padmé, I know that." Then, in one last smile, she looked over at Obi-Wan. "Obie...your daughter is such an accomplished woman. Eirtaé would be so proud. And I am too." Then her gaze went back to Leia's and Luke's. "Go, now. Go meet her, and tell her who she is. For her too, my children, is the hope of our world..."

* * *

**_A/N2: Next up is the first chapter of Debts unpaid, the original trilogy, a Luke/OC with Tani as our heroin. Hope you enjoy. It is visible on my profile, as are its sequels. ;)_**


	12. Preview: The Living Force

**1. The Living Force.**

* * *

"_You should try to remain calm, Tani. This is going to happen fast, your senses must be at their maximum._"

"_Yes, Master Jinn._" I breathed calmly, my blaster firmly held in my hand.

I could hear them. Sense them through the Force. They were coming after me. The smuggler. Stormtroopers. I hate them. Filthy little clones from a filthy little bounty hunter. You watch me as I rip their heads off.

"_Don't think things like that, Tani. These are not proper thoughts for a Jedi-to-be._" His grave voice sent shivers through my spine. He always crept me out when he did that.

I heard him chuckle in my head. "_You father said exactly the same things when he was my Padawan._"

"_Did he survive?_"

"_You know that better than anyone, young one._"

"_Wait for me in the next room, they are coming._" I sensed his mind let go of mine, and I charged my blaster.

"Come on, morons, let me show you how a Kenobi fights!"


End file.
